A job well done
by falling into heaven
Summary: Anna decides to treat Em. crack!fic, with a minor NCIS xover. obviously for Em, cos I was bored :P


Em - Hope the internship went okay, enjoy ;)

The rest of you - review, okay?

Anna :)

* * *

Anna drummed her fingers on the desk in front of her, glaring at the phone she'd just removed from her ear as 'Greensleeves' played while she was on hold. Finally, a woman came on the line.

"CBS, how can I help?" The voice was irritatingly American.

"Hi! Okay, this is a little unorthodox, but can I get a hold of Eddie Cahill and Michael Wetherly? I need to borrow them for a few days."

The laugh almost deafened her. "Oh... sweetie, that's funny! Oh... if I had a cent for everytime I heard that!"

"No..." She told the woman slowly. "I'm serious."

The line went dead. Anna frowned. There was only one thing for it...

She was going to America.

* * *

_Washington DC_

"Hey, you know where NCIS is filming?" She asked a random person in the street.

He shot her a strange look. "You're British, arentcha?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"NCIS films in California. Not Washington."

Anna stomped her foot angrily. "Goddamn it! Who films a tv show set in WASHINGTON in CALIFORNIA?!"

The man looked taken aback. "I-"

"Argh!" She stormed off, leaving a bewildered and confused (though she had to admit it, hot) man in her wake. "Now I have to buy another stupid ticket!"

* * *

_California_

When the plane touched down, Anna was already stripped down to a pair of shorts, sandals and a cami but was still sweating in the California heat.

The NCIS producers did not look pleased to see her. "Miss! You can't-"

She gave them her best Gibbs glare. "I have flown from the UK, to DC, to here, to find Michael Wetherly. If you do not want to have to try grow what Kate did in Yankee White, I suggest you get the hell out of my way."

The glare had a surprisingly good result. They moved aside, and she brushed past, getting one hundred metres before stopping. "Wait... which way is Michael's trailer?"

It turned out to be a large, spacious thing with a lock fairly easy to jimmy. _Terrible safety, _she thought to herself. But it made her life easier.

When Mike (as she decided to call him) arrived, he seemed surprised to see a relatively tall teenager slouched on his couch, rubbing one heel. "Never, ever wear wedges to track down a celebrity. I swear to god, my blisters have blisters!"

Holding out the hand that wasn't clutching the offending footwear, she shook his, her brown curls bouncing round her face.

He blinked. "Uh..."

"Oh, how rude. I'm Anna. I write fanfiction - and no, not slash. Don't worry - y'ain't snogging Gibbs."

Mike nodded. "I'm guessing... tate."

She seemed appalled. "Uh-uh. Tiva all the way, sweetie. 'Sides, I enjoy making Ziva threaten you."

"Heh, I understand. Cote's kinda hot when she does her angry scenes."

"Kinda? Hell, she's enough to turn a straight woman gay, I swear! Not me though. Or Em. She's the reason I'm here. Y'see, she's doing this internship thing in London, so I decided to surprise her with two of her favourite actors."

Mike narrowed his eyes. "Me and who? Cause if you say Carmine Giovinazzo, I swear-"

She shook her head. "Close, but no. Thought Carmine's hot, I prefer brunettes..." she paused to glance casually at Mike's own mussed up 'do. "Nah, Eddie Cahill."

"Ah, Eddie. Nice guy, hot co-star."

Anna smirked. "Which one?"

"Uh... whatshername - Angell..."

"Ah, Emmanuelle Vaughier. Yup, she's gorgeous. But it's you and Eddie I want. So, you up for a trip to London?"

Mike grinned at Anna. "When and where?"

* * *

_New York City _

"Eddie Cahill, and make it snappy." Anna tries her best to look professional in her baggy shorts and cardigan.

The receptionist's poor excuse for eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "You have got to be kidding..." she drawled.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, sister? I swear I will take you right here, right now but I have things to do and Eddie Cahill to see. Now, vamos."

She glared at Anna. "No, and I'm calling security."

"Call 'em up, sweetie. I happen to know Gary Sinise and I doubt he will be happy with the way I'm being treated..." Anna tries to call her bluff.

"Oh.. fine."

"Huh?"

The receptionist mistook Anna's shock for impatience. "Sorry," she muttered. "Fourth trailer on the left outside. Have a nice day."

Anna caught sight of Carmine Giovinazzo, strolling along bare chested after a water scene. "Oh, I will..."

Eddie was as surprised as Mike had been when Anna showed up on his trailer's step. "So, hi." She beamed. "I'm Anna, my friend's in London, and you're coming with me."

"I am?" He asked.

"You are," she confirmed. "As a surprise. You game?"

He shrugged, knowing he had a couple of weeks off. "Sure."

Anna turned, pleased that a) he'd been even more co-operative than Mike, and b) he'd been wearing the same brown top he wore in the scene with Jess in 'Prey' - it looked mighty fine on him...

* * *

_London_

Em sighed, pushing her hair out of her eyes, cursing her morning brain for choosing to wear heels. She was gonna reap the cost of that, she knew that much for sure.

"Hey, Em?" Jack called. "Can you run these files over to the office on the third floor?"

She was a little concerned by the twinkle in his eye. "Uh... sure."

But when she got to the office, she dropped the papers in shock. Anna was sat on a desk, legs swinging, grinning manically. And sat on a different desk were Eddie Cahill and Mike Weatherly.

Topless.

It was a beautiful sight. Gleaming abs, bulging biceps, strong shoulders...

"Oh. My. God." She whispered. "Anna, I owe you."

Anna jumped off the table, winking at Em. "Enjoy. They're yours for the week to do with what you please..."

"Oh. My. God..."

Anna grinned to herself as she strolled down the corridoor. A job well done.


End file.
